What You Need
by XxtrinianimegirlxX
Summary: He's what you want, but baby I'm what you need. Fem!Allen Review please :)


Kanda hated this. He honestly thought he was exactly what Alena needed but the whitette thought differently. "Moyashi, I'll only tell you this once; give up. Lavi clearly isn't ready for a relationship," Kanda said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look who's talking! Tell me how many successful relationships have you had, BaKanda?" Alena asked as she paced the dining room of their shared apartment. They had moved in together shortly after they both enrolled in the Black Order University. They did it out of the necessity to split the rent and the bills.

"Shut up," Kanda said tersely as he recalled the various one night stands he had had in the past.

"Thought so," Alena said before spinning on her heel and stomping into her bedroom.

Kanda rolled his eyes and went back to work on his physics assignment. Honestly, why did she even bother to ask him his opinion if she was going to get mad? "Women," he muttered darkly as he got up to get a bottle of water and an apple. It was well past midnight before he finished his assignment and Alena emerged from her bedroom; teary–eyed and glum. She went to the fridge and took out a packet of Teddy Grahams. She was obsessed with the sweet treat. She sat across the table from Kanda and quietly opened her snack. "I'm sorry, Kanda. What I said was uncalled for and I know it," she apologized popped a few bears in her mouth.

"Forget it, Lena," Kanda said as he read over his work.

Nervously, Alena pulled her long white hair into a messy bun and continuously twisted the gold charm bracelet on her wrist. "What?" Kanda sighed as he eyed her warily. She giggled nervously and offered him some of her snack. He sighed and took a few. He learned a long time ago to accept sweet treats when she offered and Teddy Grahams weren't that sweet anyway.

"Do you think I should just stop chasing him, Kanda?" Alena asked after a few minutes of silence. Kanda was shocked but he didn't let it show. Instead of answering her, he took as few more bears and slowly ate them as he thought of how to answer her.

Finally he said, "Do you want to, Moyashi?"

"Yeah, what's the point of going after someone who doesn't even like me like that?" she said between bites. Kanda nodded as he watched her eat.

"I mean I'm not blind I see the way he watches Lenalee. He loves her but I just thought maybe I could sway him because she clearly isn't interested," she continued before taking his water and drinking from it.

"Wasn't. She's been into him for a few weeks. Why you women like to confide in me is beyond me," Kanda sighed before eating another bear.

Alena's jaw dropped as different emotions flitted across her face. "You'll catch flies," Kanda stated blandly as he took his bottle of water and took a sip.

"She never told me anything," Alena said, her grey eyes watering.

"Didn't know how to. She knows you like him so she didn't want to tell you that suddenly she started liking him. It would've just been trouble,' Kanda said trying to calm his roommate.

Understanding dawned on Alena, "No wonder he likes her. She always thinks of others before herself and she's pretty and her hair is always perfect and her clothes are so gorgeous." Her lower lip trembled. She got up and threw away the empty packet.

"I think you're pretty," Kanda stated quietly as he too got up. He leaned against the counter in the kitchen and stared at her back.

"What'd you say, BaKanda?" she asked stiffly.

Kanda sighed, "You heard me, Moyashi. I think you're pretty. Freaking insane maybe but cute and I like the way your hair looks."

Alena's back stiffened. Kanda sighed. She didn't believe him. He was about to leave when she faced him and said, "How come you never told me?" He looked at her for a moment.

"You were in love with my best friend," he muttered before he went back to the dining room and shut his laptop down and pack his things away.

"Bull! You knew that wasn't going anywhere. Why didn't you say something, Kanda? Huh? Were you scared?" She screamed at his back as he walked into his room. Like hell he was going to answer her. He started to get ready for bed. He decided to treat her cursing him out in the dining room as white noise. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled his hair out of its low ponytail.

He sighed as he went back outside. Alena was sitting on the couch crying. "Do you have a brush?" he asked gently touching her shoulder.

'Where's yours?" she asked not looking at him.

"No idea," he muttered, "Can I borrow yours? My hair is really tangled."

"On my dresser," she murmured wiping her face with the back of her hand.

Kanda 'che'd' and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Would you stop crying? Honestly, I don't even understand you at this point. I basically tell you I like you and you start yelling at me. What nonsense is that?" he scolded as he pressed his cheek into her hair. She smelled like strawberries.

"Well, sorry for not knowing what to say but you aren't exactly the most social person ever. Obviously I don't know how to act," Alena said twisting around to look at him.

He turned away, "That's even more reason to believe me because you know I don't joke around," he smirked.

"Whatever, BaKanda," Alena said smiling as she pulled her hair out of it bun. Kanda smirked as he looked at her as she twisted her bracelet. "Why are you nervous?" he asked bemused. He lightly fingered the gold _K _on her bracelet.

"No reason really," she muttered as she looked at him as he inspected the charm.

Kanda chuckled suddenly. Alena jumped. "The hell!" she exclaimed clutching her heart.

"You act as if you've never heard me laugh before," Kanda admonished looking down at her.

She rolled her eyes, "It always shocks me because it reminds me that you're human and you have a sense of humour and that you also have a heart." Kanda didn't say anything. He stayed quiet as he raked he hand though his hair.

"Do you remember when you gave me this?" Alena asked holding up her wrist, the charm bracelet glittered in the light.

Kanda nodded as he looked out the window, "You're seventeenth birthday." Alena snuggled into his warm chest.

"You bought most of the charms too including the _K, _why's that?" she questioned. Kanda sighed.

"_K_, so you'd remember who bought it for you. _A_, for your name, the Eiffel Tower because you always wanted to go to France, the dog because you love them, the skate, because that one winter when you were obsessed with ice-skating, the teddy bear, because you can't sleep without your brown bear, the notebook because you love to write, and the music note because you love music and you're always singing in the shower," he listed as he watched out the window, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Awwww!" Alena squealed as she hugged him. He hugged her back while he allowed a small smile to play on his lips. "You remember the most random stuff," she went on her face buried in his chest. He just 'che'd'.

After a few moments she looked up at him and smiled. She snaked a hand around his neck and tangled the other in his hair, a mischievous glint in her eyes. He raised a delicate eyebrow and before he knew it, her lips were on his and he was pulling her into his lap. This was exactly what he needed. Their tongues battled for a minute before Kanda submitted allowing her to explore his mouth. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as she cradled his face as their tongues danced with each other. A few minutes later they parted for air. "Wow," she grinned looking at him, "if I'd known kissing you would've been that amazing I would've chased you instead."

"Funny," Kanda mumbled as he looked into her grey eyes as he said, "Admit it; I'm the one you need." Alena laughed before kissing him.

"I thought I needed Lavi but really I just wanted him. I needed you," she said sincerely as she settled in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

'Damn right," he murmured kissing the top of her head. This was perfect; it was just what he needed.

A/N: How was that? I'm proud of myself and I really liked this story. Hopefully, Kanda wasn't too OOC. I'm actually playing with the idea of a story where Kanda is a stripper; not sure though. Let me know what you think? Drop a review wouldya


End file.
